Un rendez vous inutile enfin, pas tant que ça !
by Edwardienne100
Summary: Le boulot d'Edward : faire plaisir aux femmes ! Bella vient faire appel à ses services mais si au départ, ce rendez-vous n'était pas utile, ils en ressortiront tous les deux comblés... Lemon, bien sûr ! Chapitre unique


**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je ne devais pas poster de chapitre ou de nouvelle fiction avant mi-juillet mais finalement, j'ai eu cette idée de OS et, avec l'avis de ma siamoise alias Popolove, j'ai décidé de le poster !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira**

***CHAPITRE UNIQUE ! PAS DE SUITE PREVUE...***

**Bonne lecture !**

**...**

- Bon boulot, comme d'habitude, Edward…

Mon assistante me lança un sourire éblouissant avant de s'enfermer dans la salle prévue pour qu'elle se change. Je fis de même avec ma pièce personnelle, qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin que la grande salle dans laquelle j'avais travaillé pendant plusieurs heures. J'avais le dos en compote, ma nuque me tirait, j'avais également des fourmis dans les jambes et les mains engourdies. En fait, pour conclure, j'étais mort…

C'est vrai que j'aurais pu avoir un pire boulot, hein ! Toucher le corps de dizaines de femmes, par jour, était loin d'être un dur métier. Enfin dur, ça dépendait de la femme qui se trouvait devant moi et ce que je voyais de cette dame. Je pensais que là où c'était le plus compliqué et le plus… Non, le moins sympa, c'était quand je tombais sur une femme de cinquante ans. Pour un jeune de vingt-cinq ans, voir et toucher les seins, les fesses ou les cuisses d'une personne qui pourrait être votre mère, c'est pas spécialement plaisant.

Mais bon, je suis payé en conséquence et j'adore mon métier. C'est ce que je fais de mieux et, étant reconnu dans le pays entier, des milliers de femmes venaient me voir, moi. Pas le gugusse d'à côté, pas celui qui était dans le métier depuis des années… Non, on venait me voir moi !

Bon, excusez ce débordement. Je ne suis pas du tout narcissique, ni autre chose dans le même genre mais avouez que y'a de quoi être fier, non ? J'étais même plus connu que mon père, c'est pour dire ! Oui oui, je vous entends d'ici. Je fais le même boulot que mon paternel. Le célèbre Carlisle Cullen. Il m'avait aidé à me faire une place dans la profession mais j'avais établi seul ma clientèle. Une clientèle fidèle et grâce à qui je pouvais mettre ma villa en construction, sur la petite île que je venais d'acquérir pour un demi million de dollars.

Une folie, je sais ! Mais que voulez-vous… J'aime le luxe et la tranquillité. Là, j'aurais les deux en plus d'avoir le soleil et la mer face à ma terrasse. _(N/Popo : Manque plus que moi !) _

Je secouai la tête et me changeai. Je savais que j'avais encore un entretien avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez moi. Même si j'adorais mon boulot, je devrais demander à mon assistante de prendre moins de rendez-vous. Si je continues à ce rythme, je vais pas tenir jusqu'à mes trente ans. Le pire, c'est que je fais peut-être plaisir à des dizaines de femmes par jour mais moi ? Bah, moi, je peux aller me faire foutre ! Célibataire… Bon, avec le métier que j'aie, j'aime mieux ça. Si en plus d'être éreinté en revenant à la maison, j'avais une copine qui me demandait si je m'étais bien amusé à peloter les seins d'une bimbo, je crois que je me tirerais une balle dans la tête.

Je boutonnai correctement ma chemise noire alors que j'entendis un coup porter sur la porte.

- Oui ?

Mon assistante, soit la charmante Alice, passa sa petite tête de lutin à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je lui souriais alors qu'elle me lançait un regard désolé. Je fronçais aussitôt les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- La demoiselle que tu devais voir dans une demi-heure est déjà là. Je la fais patienter ou tu la prends maintenant, comme ça, tu finis plus tôt ?

- Euh... Amène-la moi dans cinq minutes. Je prends un café et je m'en occupe.

- D'accord. Tu n'auras pas besoin de moi ?

- Non, c'est bon Alice. Merci, tu as bien bossé aujourd'hui.

- Tu me dis ça à chaque fois. Si tu continues, je vais me mettre à mon propre compte et je vais te voler toutes tes clientes…

- Tu n'oserais pas. Et puis, je te rappelle, que même si j'ai la meilleure assistante au monde, elles viennent me voir moi. Moi et mes mains de Dieu !

- Arrête ou sinon tes chevilles vont enfler…

Je riais doucement alors qu'elle me disait qu'elle partirait aussitôt qu'elle m'apporterait la cliente. Je lui souhaitais une bonne soirée avant de me diriger vers la machine à café, non loin de la salle de repos. Je saluais aux passages quelques personnes que je connaissais. Insérant une pièce dans la machine, je me préparais un café noir, sans sucre. J'en avais vraiment besoin.

Repartant vers mon bureau, je m'étirais et me demandais ce qu'on allait encore me demander. J'espérais seulement que ce ne soit pas la totale. Dans l'état où j'étais, je devrais impérativement remettre le rendez-vous. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas.

Fermant la porte derrière moi, je m'installais derrière mon bureau. Je regardais mes messages. Un de ma mère, un autre de mon frère et deux de conquêtes d'un soir. Je soufflais en entendant la voix nasillarde de ladite Leah. Pour la seconde, je recrachais mon café. Comment est-ce que j'avais pu être un minimum attiré par une fille qui avait la voix de mon père ? Je secouais la tête, jurant en voyant mes papiers tachés de liquide foncé. J'effaçais mes messages à toute hâte, de peur d'être attaqué par l'homme de Cro-Magnon… Attend ! C'était… ? Non, pas de doute, c'était une femme mais… Merde, Edward, la voix !

J'étais entrain d'éponger le dossier de miss Tanya Denali, ma plus fidèle et gentille cliente, lorsque deux coups à la porte retentirent. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Alice. Je jurais intérieurement avant de plaquer un sourire poli et professionnel sur mon visage…

- Edward, tu es prêt ?

- Bien sûr…

En fait, c'était un énorme mensonge. Je n'étais absolument pas prêt. Mais bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

- Tu peux m'amener…

Je regardais distraitement mon agenda avant de revenir aux yeux gris de mon assistante.

- … Mademoiselle Swan.

- D'accord.

Je l'entendis appeler la demoiselle alors que je jetais la moitié de mes papiers. Pas la peine d'essayer de les récupérer, ils étaient morts. De toute façon, Alice avait les doubles de chaque dossiers ou autres papiers inutiles dans son bureau. Je me raclais la gorge délicatement et enfin, levais les yeux.

Pendant un instant, je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici ? S'était-elle trompé d'endroit ? De bureau ? Pourquoi était-elle là, devant moi ?

Ne vous trompez pas, je ne la connaissais pas. Ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve mais je pouvais aisément voir qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être ici, dans ce bureau, avec moi. Je savais quel genre de femmes venaient me voir mais jamais… Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être là, j'en étais sûr. Elle avait tout alors pourquoi me consulter ?

- Mademoiselle Swan, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

- Merci.

- Edward, je te laisse. À demain.

- Au revoir Alice. À demain.

Je reportais pratiquement aussitôt mon attention sur la demoiselle en face de moi… Isabella, si je m'en référais à mon agenda. Isabella Swan.

Je posais mes coudes sur mon bureau et croisais mes doigts sous mon menton, la regardant, intrigué. Je souriais brièvement lorsque je vis une légère touche de rouge s'installer sur les joues de ma cliente. Nous ne parlâmes pas pendant un instant avant que je ne reprenne les bonnes vieilles habitudes et questionne ma patiente.

- Alors Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes ici pour quoi, exactement ?

J'avais beau regarder, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle venait faire ici.

Petite brunette, pas plus d'un mètre soixante-dix, aux yeux marron. Ses cheveux balayaient ses épaules nues, à cause d'un top sans manche qu'elle portait. Débardeur qui moulait à merveille sa poitrine généreuse. Certes, j'en avais vu des plus gros mais eux, ils semblaient parfaits. Une bonne taille pour une femme de sa maigre corpulence. Quand elle était encore debout, j'avais vu sa fine silhouette et je pouvais deviner sans difficulté quel cul elle avait. J'étais devenu un spécialiste, tout de même. Et puis bon, c'était une chose à savoir reconnaître dans mon métier !

- En fait, j'ai une amie qui est venue vous voir.

- Oui…

- Elle s'est fait refaire le nez, il y a quelques mois et j'ai vu que vous faisiez de l'excellent travail.

- Eh bien, merci du compliment.

Quoi ? Bah, oui, je suis chirurgien plastique, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

- Mais, en quoi puis-je vous aider, Mademoiselle Swan ?

- J'aimerais me refaire les seins.

Instinctivement, mes yeux se reposèrent sur sa poitrine.

Non mais elle est folle ou quoi ? Je sais que je ne dois pas juger une fille pour ça mais là… Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de vouloir changer ses seins ? _(N/Popo : Pour se les faire peloter par toi Edward… Ah non, ça, c'est moi !)_

- Euh… Bien. Vous les voulez…

- … Plus gros.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Eh bien… Je me demandais pourquoi vous les vouliez plus gros ?

- Oh… Bah, je… J'aimerais les avoir plus gros parce que… En fait, maintenant que vous me le dîtes, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais ce que je sais, c'est que je voudrais au moins avoir une taille en plus.

- Bien.

Je me grattai le menton en me levant, invitant ma patiente à me suivre. Je me doutais de ce que j'allais dire mais je ne pourrais pas dire non. Je disais rarement non, dans mon travail. D'un, car si je disais non, je perdais un cachet. De deux, c'était mon métier de satisfaire les femmes qui venaient me voir et en leur disant non, je détruisais leur « espérance » ou « rêve ». Et troisièmement, avez-vous déjà rencontré un chirurgien plastique qui disait non, vous ?

- Bien, asseyez-vous sur la table et retirez votre débardeur, ainsi que votre soutien-gorge. Je reviens dans quelques secondes.

- D'accord.

Je me dirigeai vers la pièce attenante pour préparer les prothèses qui pourraient convenir à ses attentes. Je pris également mon feutre pour tracer ses courbes. Plaçant ensuite le paquet de lingettes sur la tablette à roulette, je revins dans mon bureau. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, regardant si je n'avais vraiment rien oublié. Soufflant discrètement, je relevai le regard vers la demoiselle.

_**Alerte rouge ! S.O.S ! S.O.S ! Aidez-moi !**_

Bon, j'en avais vu des femmes à moitié nues. J'en avais touché et même charcuté, si vous m'autorisez cette expression. J'en avais même eu dans ma vie, hein ! Je n'étais pas en reste de corps nus mais là…

Putain, mais pourquoi elle voulait changer sa poitrine ? Elle était parfaite. Et il n'y avait pas que ses seins qui étaient parfaits, maintenant que je la regardais plus attentivement. Son visage en forme de cœur ressemblait à celui d'une poupée de porcelaine. La même couleur et il semblerait qu'il soit tout aussi fragile. La peau de son cou, de son décolleté et de son ventre plat était de la même couleur laiteuse. Quant à ses seins, ils étaient ni trop petits, ni trop gros. Ses tétons roses pâles s'étaient durcis à la fraîcheur de la pièce.

Je déglutis difficilement en me hurlant intérieurement que je ne devais pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait se passer si elle n'avait pas été une prochaine cliente. Ce que j'aurais pu lui faire sur cette table d'auscultation. Je tentai également de faire abstraction de l'agitation qui se faisait sentir sous ma ceinture. Jamais… Jamais ça ne m'était arrivé. Pas même après avoir vu cette bombe atomique de Rosalie Hale, après son énième opération. Ce n'était pas simplement une envie que j'éprouvais mais carrément un besoin.

J'avais besoin de toucher sa peau, qui semblait plus douce que la soie. J'avais besoin de la toucher. Non, j'avais besoin de bien plus, en réalité. J'avais besoin de l'embrasser, de la…

Edward ! Professionnel ! Il nous faut du professionnalisme et pas des images plus érotiques les unes que les autres, avec toi sur cette créature divine… La léchant, l'embrassant, mordillant sa peau… Hum… _(N/Popo : On me perd là…)_

Tu m'aides vachement, merde ! Me voilà avec une putain d'érection et ce, sans même avoir touché un centimètre de son corps voluptueux.

À ce moment, je remerciais le bon Dieu de ne pas me l'avoir envoyé pour un ravalement complet. Je n'aurais pas pu résister à lui sauter dessus si j'avais eu ses cuisses, que je devinais charmantes. Je n'aurais pas pu rester de marbre devant cette déesse, vêtue simplement d'un shorty, d'un string ou d'une petite culotte.

Bon, ne pas penser à ses sous-vêtements. Tout sauf ses sous-vêtements.

Je détournai le regard et grognai légèrement en posant mes yeux sur son soutien-gorge noir. D'ici, je pouvais aisément voir qu'il s'agissait d'un ravissant carcan en dentelles, entouré de rouge sang. Je fermais les yeux fortement, voyant le petit nœud qui devait se trouver entre ses deux monts, une fois qu'elle le portait.

Inspirant profondément, j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux et les plaçai dans ses prunelles à elle.

- Donc… Euh… Vous…

Et merde ! Voilà que maintenant, je bégaye comme un adolescent qui voit pour la première fois une femme nue, devant lui. Un adolescent qui s'apprête à perdre sa virginité.

Putain, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas être le mec arrogant mais simple, sûr de lui, comme je l'étais avec les autres ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça m'arrive maintenant ?

Je revins en arrière et jurai contre Dieu qui m'avait donné un défi. Défi où j'allais complètement et certainement échouer.

- Une taille seulement ?

- Vous pensez que je devrais faire plus ?

- Non, ils sont déjà assez parfaits comme ça !

Génial, ma bouche se lançait toute seule, à présent.

Je verrouillais ma mâchoire et regardais la belle Isabella rougir imperceptiblement alors qu'elle coinçait sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents blanches. Ses yeux marrons ou chocolats, je ne savais pas vraiment, me regardaient avec une lueur de gêne mais également de plaisir.

Je toussai doucement avant de reprendre.

- Enfin, je veux dire qu'ils sont déjà bien comme ça mais c'est à vous de voir comment vous les voulez, exactement.

- D'après vous ? C'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas. Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, je vous écoute.

- Si vous étiez… Euh, non ! Si vous me croisiez dans la rue, vous seriez plus attiré par quoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Poitrine énorme ou petite ?

_Comme la tienne._

Voilà ce que j'aurais pu répondre mais à la place, j'ouvris ma bouche pour la refermer. Faisant cette action plusieurs fois d'affilé, j'aurais pu jurer ressembler à un poisson. J'avalai ma salive avant de fixer à nouveau mon regard sur sa poitrine.

- Bon, je vais vous parler en tant qu'homme. D'accord ?

- Oui…

- Pour moi, et je pense que tout autre personne dirait la même chose, votre poitrine est parfaite. Par rapport à votre taille et votre corpulence. C'est… Vous êtes très bien proportionnée. Si vous voulez vraiment mon avis, en tant que personne, qu'homme de la rue, je vous dirais de ne rien changer.

- Et en tant que chirurgien plastique ?

- Je vous dirais de prendre des implants énormes pour me faire un chèque avec énormément de zéros_… (N/Popo : Ah oui, le point de vue est légèrement différent…^^)_

Elle rit délicatement faisant, par cette action, bouger ses seins. Un coin de ma bouche se levait. Son rire était aussi charmant qu'elle. Je me surpris à aimer beaucoup ça. Sans que je ne puisse le décider, mon rire se mélangea au sien.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous reprîmes notre calme. Zyeutant à nouveau sur son buste, je repris une profonde inspiration avant de venir m'installer près d'elle, posant une fesse sur la table où elle était assise.

- Mademoiselle Swan…

- Appelez-moi Bella. Après tout, je suis à moitié nue devant vous alors, pas besoin de faire des manières.

- Bien… Mais, je ne fais ça seulement qu'avec vous. Normalement, nous nous devons de garder un minimum de professionnalisme. Mais si vous voulez que je vous appelle Bella alors… Bella, je vous conseillerais de bien y réfléchir avant de vous lancer dans ce genre d'opération. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous n'en avez pas besoin. Selon moi.

Bella inspira profondément, bombant le plus possible sa poitrine généreuse. Elle me regardait et je fis un signe du menton vers son torse, lui expliquant silencieusement ce que je voulais dire. Baissant son regard sur ses seins, elle sourit légèrement avant de faire une moue tout à fait adorable. Je lui souris légèrement avant de me lever.

- Docteur Cullen ?

- Oui ?

- Si je voulais me faire une plus grosse poitrine, c'est pour qu'on me remarque plus dans la rue.

Je me figeai.

Comment ne pouvait-on pas se retourner sur elle, dans la rue ?

Certes, elle est simple mais d'un simple éblouissant. Quand on la regardait, on voyait ce petit minois qu'on avait envie de toucher, d'embrasser, de cajoler… Bon, je sais que dans la rue on ne voyait pas vraiment ce superbe corps mais quand même !

Je me retournai lentement vers elle, la dévisageant.

- Bella… Si vous voulez transformer votre physique, ça doit être pour vous et pour personne d'autre. Les hommes qui ne se retournent pas sur vous dans la rue sont des imbéciles. Et je suis sûr qu'ils loupent beaucoup.

- Je parlais des hommes dans votre genre…

- Comment ça ?

- Les hommes comme vous… Euh… Les hommes qui savent qu'ils sont beaux et qui en jouent et ne prêtent attention qu'aux bombes sexuelles, blondes de préférence…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je suis de ce genre-là ?

- Votre physique parle pour vous.

- J'ai vraiment l'air d'un type qui collectionne les blondes sulfureuses ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai ?

Elle leva un sourcil dans ma direction, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avec elle. Bella avait tout à fait raison. Cependant, la voix de la seconde femme me revint en tête et je frissonnai de dégoût. Je fixai mon regard sur mon portable, sur mon bureau, espérant du plus profond de mon âme qu'elle ne rappellerait pas de sitôt.

Je soupirai, lui faisant comprendre silencieusement qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur ma personne. À mon plus grand désarroi…

- Un homme comme vous ne s'intéresserait jamais à une fille banale, comme moi. Alors, j'ai décidé d'y remédier. Voilà pourquoi je veux une ou deux tailles de plus. Voilà pourquoi je suis venue vous voir. J'ai eu connaissance de votre talent. Sur Internet, ils ne disent que du bien de vous. J'ai vu aussi les photos de femmes qui sont passées par vous et j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que vous avez fait sur elles donc…

Bon, ok ! Cette fille est charmante, sexy comme l'enfer et très intuitive… Je n'avais pas de physique type particulier mais si je m'écoutais, je dirais qu'elle est la femme parfaite, physiquement parlant. Le pire, c'est qu'elle était naturelle. Pas un millimètre de sa peau n'était refait. En général, c'est vrai que les blondes accédaient plus facilement à mon lit, plutôt que les brunes mais là… Là, je pense que j'allais faire une exception, surtout si elle était d'accord.

Pour l'instant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était contre… _(N/Popo : Je la remplace si elle est contre -_-')_

Ah oui, j'oubliais, je l'avais fait taire en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. (_N/Popo : C'est vrai que c'est le genre de choses qu'on oublie facilement…) _

Elle avait beau avoir une voix magnifique et douce, elle était à demi nue en face de moi depuis bien trop longtemps pour que je continue à être indifférent à ses charmes… À ses deux monts merveilleux. J'avais alors pris mon courage à deux mains et m'étais avancé à une allure inhumaine, pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

J'aurais pu m'attendre à ce qu'elle me repousse… Elle aurait aussi pu me gifler et m'insulter. Mais non ! Non, au contraire… Pour le bonheur de mes sens, elle s'était même avancée un peu contre mon torse, frôlant mon buste de sa poitrine, de ses tétons toujours durcis. À présent, je ne savais plus si c'était de par le froid ou de par le plaisir que ses mamelons soient dressés vers moi. Nos lèvres se côtoyaient, se découvraient chastement. Mais bien vite, de chastes, elles passèrent à fougueuses.

Je sentais une légère pression sur ma taille mais ne m'en souciais pas. Une de mes mains se posa sur sa nuque, la rapprochant un petit peu de moi. Sa tête se pencha alors qu'enfin, nos deux langues se mélangeaient. D'abord timide, Bella devint un peu plus téméraire. Je la sentis gémir alors que la poigne sur mes hanches se fit plus insistante. À l'intérieur de nos bouches, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Encore une fois, j'eus comme cette sensation de n'être plus qu'un ado qui avait sa première expérience avec une fille… Femme ! Avec une femme magnifique, à moitié nue dans les bras. J'avais passé mon bras droit autour de son corps alors que ma main gauche bloquait encore sa nuque.

Je grognais légèrement quand je sentis ses jambes s'écarter et que je pus me glisser entre elles. Je récoltai un nouveau gémissement alors que mon bassin cognait contre le sien. Nos intimités s'étaient quelque peu trouvées mais la mienne semblait hurler à cause de la couche de vêtement qui la séparait de celle de ma partenaire.

Au bout d'un long moment, nos lèvres se séparèrent. Nous étions bien plus qu'haletants, n'ayant pas respiré correctement depuis une éternité, semble-t-il. Nos visages s'étaient un peu éloignés mais ils étaient tout de même à faible distance. J'ouvris mes yeux, que j'avais instinctivement fermés et plongeai aussitôt dans des prunelles de chocolat noir. Oui, ses yeux avaient changé de couleur, virant sur le foncé alors que son désir était identique au mien. J'en étais sûr. Je n'avais pas encore pu le confirmer officiellement mais je savais déjà dans quel état je trouverais son sous-vêtement, si elle me faisait le plaisir d'aller aussi loin.

Une légère touche de rose vint envahir ses deux joues alors qu'elle baissait le regard, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Je remontai mon autre main contre son cou et lui fis relever lentement la tête, la forçant légèrement à me regarder.

- Bella, dis-moi tout de suite d'arrêter…

- Je…

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas raisonnable et que tu veux t'en aller. _(N/Popo : Fais pas ça malheureuse !)_

- Je ne veux pas m'en aller…

- Je veux que tu me dises : « Edward, tu n'es pas du tout professionnel, là. Tu n'as rien à faire entre mes jambes si tentantes… Si invitantes… Tu n'as pas à m'embrasser comme tu viens de le faire… Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer en train de fondre en moi… » Dis-moi ça Bella, je t'en prie.

- Edward…

Je gémis en l'entendant dire mon prénom d'une voix rauque, sensuelle et chaude. Mais je gémis surtout lorsqu'elle avança un peu plus son bassin du rebord de la table d'auscultation, frottant volontairement ou involontairement son centre contre mon érection de plus en plus douloureuse. Érection qui menaçait d'exploser à chaque instant. Sexe excité qui me hurlait de faire quelque chose au plus vite sous peine de mort lente et horrible.

- Edward, tu n'es pas du tout professionnel, là. Tu n'as rien à faire entre mes jambes, c'est un fait… Hum… Mais je… Non, tu ne devrais pas m'embrasser comme tu viens de le faire mais je n'aurais pas dû te rendre le baiser, moi non plus… Tu ne peux peut-être pas te fondre en moi Edward mais… Hum… Mais Dieu sait combien j'en ai envie…

Je… Non, c'est moi qui avais fait ce bruit ? Je ronronnai alors que je sentis une de ses jambes pousser sur mes reins, collant ma virilité complètement contre son centre. Son bassin bougeait doucement alors que je forçai une nouvelle fois sa bouche. Sa langue autour de la mienne me rendit encore plus fou que précédemment et mes mains glissèrent de son cou, caressant la peau de ses épaules, coulissant sur ses bras, finissant par attraper ses propres mains que je plaçais autour de ma nuque. Je fis le chemin inverse, allant de ses mains à ses épaules pour finir par descendre le long de ses côtes.

Touchant le galbe de sa poitrine, je coupai son gémissement par mon baiser de plus en plus ardent, de plus en plus profond. Je continuais ma route vers sa taille fine, calant mes mains sur sa merveilleuse chute de reins. J'abandonnais enfin ses lèvres, mais à regret malgré tout. Ma langue se faisait une joie de goûter sa peau délicieuse, allant de sa mâchoire à ses clavicules, que je mordillais l'une après l'autre.

Bella passa ses doigts dans ma tignasse, poussant un peu pour me dire ce qu'elle souhaitait, sans dire réellement les mots. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait et je savais ce que je voulais. Embrassant ou léchant sa peau, de ses clavicules à son décolleté, je levai mon regard vers son visage. Yeux fermés, langue passant sur sa lèvre supérieure avant qu'elle ne prenne celle inférieure entre ses dents… Image érotique qui atterrit tout droit sur mon sexe.

Si je continue à jouer comme ça, je vais avoir un problème…

J'arrivai enfin à l'un de ses seins. Je l'embrassai tendrement… Non, je le vénérais, même. Elle voulait les changer, les trouvait pas assez bien ? J'allais vivement y remédier !

J'attrapai son téton, toujours tendu, entre mes dents et commençais une longue succion. Je tétais, mordillais, embrassais, léchais, aspirais… Je tortillais son second mamelon de mon index et de mon pouce. Je passai de l'un à l'autre, essayant de faire un minimum de jaloux. Enfin, le plus jaloux, le plus frustré était sans nul doute mon sexe, toujours douloureusement enfermé dans mon boxer et mon jean. _(N/Popo : ça y est, on a perdu Popo…)_

De longues minutes suivirent alors que les gémissements de ma partenaire se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés et de plus en plus forts. Lorsqu'enfin, j'ai décidé que la torture était terminée, j'avais l'impression que ma virilité s'était mise à danser, anticipant ce qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Je me relevai, arrivant à la limite de son pantalon. Je la regardai dans les yeux. Nous brûlions tous les deux, j'en étais certain. Bella approcha sa bouche violemment de la mienne, m'embrassant avec une fougue que je ne pensais pas capable pour une fille de son gabarie. Ses mains vinrent prendre les miennes et les posèrent sur la braguette de son jean. Aussitôt, elle les délaissa pour venir enfin me déshabiller.

Ses doigts retirèrent avec précipitation les boutons de ma chemise, caressant chaque parcelle de ma peau qu'elle découvrait au fur et à mesure. En quelques secondes, mon vêtement fut un souvenir qui volait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je ne m'étais pas encore attaqué à son pantalon, bien que l'envie fût très présente.

Je voulais me fondre en elle, comme elle voulait que je me fonde en elle. Jamais ce sentiment ne m'avait traversé, envahi. Je me sentais fou, désireux… Je la voulais tout de suite, mais je voulais également prendre le temps de la savourer, de la goûter. Je voulais avoir son désir sur le bout de ma langue mais mon sexe me suppliait de lui faire goûter son plaisir avant. Il me suppliait, m'ordonnait de faire quelque chose avant que Bella et moi ne finissions par mourir de combustion. Il me hurlait dessus alors qu'il voyait mes doigts immobiles sur la braguette du jean de ma future amante. Il frétillait comme un gosse au matin de Noël alors que les mains de ma partenaire vinrent enfin… Enfin s'occuper de lui.

- Edward… Dé… Dépêche-toi… Fais quel-quelque chose…

Ses mains passèrent dans mon boxer et je sursautai, gémis, grognai lorsque sa petite poigne s'entoura autour de mon membre. S'il avait pu, ce dernier l'aurait remercié de vive voix et aurait soufflé de bonheur, comme moi à l'instant.

J'entamai enfin le déboutonnage de son pantalon et tirai dessus, en même temps que son sous-vêtement. Même si j'avais envie de prolonger le moment, je ne pensais pas que j'y arriverais. J'avais à nouveau ce besoin… Ce besoin ardent d'être au plus profond de ses chaires intimes. Je voulais être tendre mais bestial… Je voulais que cet instant dure longtemps mais je voulais être au plus vite en elle… Je voulais l'honorer mais à l'inverse, la prendre rapidement…

Mes deux instincts se turent alors que Bella faisait descendre mon pantalon le long de mes cuisses et il tomba au sol lourdement. Ses jambes nues revinrent entourer ma taille et cette fois…

- Putain, Bella…

Cette fois, ma folie prit le dessus. Sentir son moiteur à travers le tissu plus que tendu de mon boxer me fit basculer. Finie l'hésitation entre le tendre et le brute… Finies les tergiversions entre le patient et le fougueux… Non, je la voulais… Je la voulais maintenant. Tout de suite. Sans plus attendre.

Je me détachai d'elle, m'écartant suffisamment pour la mettre debout. Un soupir ou peut-être un grognement de mécontentement sortit de la bouche de la belle mais je ne la laissai pas réagir et la tournai. Dos à moi, j'embrassai son cou et son épaule. Mes mains vinrent sur le devant de son doux corps et attrapèrent ses seins férocement, triturant ses tétons entre mes doigts. Bella avait dû connaître mes intentions car elle se cambra, donnant plus de poitrine à mes mains et collant ses fesses à mon sexe dirigé vers elle. Je sifflai mais me libérai. Je grognai contre moi-même… Je me grognais dessus pour la distance que je mettais entre nos deux corps excités.

Je fouillai rapidement dans mes tiroirs, priant le Seigneur d'être de mon côté, sur ce coup… J'allais hurler un « Alléluia » quand enfin, je mis la main sur le papier magique. Je relevai le regard vers ma partenaire qui s'était allongée sur la table, les fesses en l'air, le dos cambré au maximum. Un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre dans la pièce alors que je me ruais vers le corps de ma déesse. J'enroulai rapidement le plastique autour de ma verge, toujours tendue à bloc, après avoir retiré avec hâte mon boxer.

Prenant mon sexe entre ma poigne, je glissai mon gland le long de sa fente humide… Très humide… Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle était trempée ! Jamais je n'avais vu une femme aussi prête à me recevoir, après de simples baisers. Baisers certes, chauds bouillants mais simples baisers tout de même. Bella gémit à notre contact intime et poussa son bassin vers le mien… Doux appel ! Chaude invitation que je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser, ni faire attendre.

J'agrippai alors sa hanche d'une main et fis coulisser ma verge dans son antre, à l'aide de ma seconde main.

- Hum…

- Bella…

Étouffement divin… Elle était si chaude, si serrée dans cette position. C'en était jouissif mais je me retins d'exploser immédiatement. Passant mes mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale, je les séparai pour passer sous son ventre, allant prendre chacun de ses seins en coupe, caressant délicatement la petite pointe durcie au centre. La finesse que je mettais à mon toucher n'avait rien à voir avec la brutalité de l'action qui se trouvait plus au sud de nos deux corps… À notre point de liaison.

Nos bassins… Nos peaux claquaient fortement. Mes assauts n'étaient pas des plus tendres mais à l'entente des gémissements et autres cris de ma partenaire, ça semblait lui plaire assez… Assez pour qu'elle se joigne à mes mouvements et pousse ses fesses à chaque fois contre mon sexe.

Je touchais à chaque fois le fond de son ventre et me retenais à chaque pénétration d'exploser. Je savais que je n'allais pas durer éternellement mais je voulais lui donner et me donner le plus de plaisir possible… Encore plus que maintenant. J'allais et venais dans son antre bouillant. Je maudissais au passage le bout de plastique qui m'empêchait de jouir, de savourer ou de ressentir réellement les murs intimes de mon amante. La sécurité avant tout mais cette sécurité m'irritait. Je voulais l'avoir entièrement et sans barrière. Je voulais réellement la sentir venir autour de mon sexe. Je voulais me libérer au fond d'elle mais bon… Je faisais avec et accentuais mes coups de reins.

Je dus toucher un endroit hyper sensible car Bella hurla mon prénom, me suppliant, m'implorant de recommencer, plus fort…

Qui étais-je pour dire non ? Qui serais-je si je disais non ? _(N/Popo : Surement pas Edward Cullen^^)_

- Comme ça ?

J'augmentais mes poussées en elle mais je voyais bien que ce n'était pas suffisant, ni pour elle, ni pour moi.

Déplaçant ma main droite, je la posais derrière son genou. Faisant plier légèrement ce dernier, j'utilisai la souplesse de ma partenaire pour poser sa cuisse sur la table d'auscultation.

- Oh mon Dieu !

Je grognais à mon tour alors que la sensation de cette nouvelle position était extrême. Je bougeais toujours avec autant de rapidité et de précision, tapant à chaque fois sur son point G, la faisant crier ou soupirer d'extase.

Nous continuâmes encore plusieurs minutes. Je sentais qu'elle se retenait également de venir, voulant certainement faire durer ce moment intense, parfait, jouissif… Pourtant moi, je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais qu'elle vienne et au plus vite.

Je la forçais à se redresser et mordais violemment son épaule. Ses mains vinrent farfouiller dans ma tignasse alors qu'une de mes mains descendait de sa poitrine pour rejoindre notre point de connexion. J'allais et venais toujours en elle, sans m'arrêter. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter… Je ne pouvais plus…

J'arrivais enfin à son intimité et ne pris pas de gant en allant titiller rapidement son clitoris gonflé. Bella criait, bougeait des hanches contre moi, s'arquait. Elle tirait sur ma tête, faisant poser mes lèvres sur son cou, que j'embrassais avidement. Ma partenaire tourna sa tête et m'offrit ses lèvres. Je fondis dessus, violant sa bouche et explorant chaque centimètre carré de son intérieur humide de ma langue. Mon pouce se fit encore plus entreprenant alors qu'elle m'indiquait elle-même comment lui masser son petit bouton de chair en posant sa main contre la mienne.

Notre baiser se termina, plus haletant que jamais alors que je m'enfonçais une dernière fois en elle avant qu'elle n'explose, hurlant mon prénom.

Ses parois entouraient mon sexe avec une force inouïe. De nouveau cette sensation d'étouffement se fit sentir en moi mais Dieu que j'aimais ce sentiment ! Je grognai avant de remettre un coup sec en elle et de venir à mon tour, dans le préservatif.

Bella s'affalait sur la table, juste devant elle alors que je faisais pareil, contre son dos, me tenant tout de même pour ne pas l'écraser. Mes jambes tremblaient légèrement et je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à m'effondrer. J'entourai alors sa taille de mes bras, me retirai d'elle et redescendis soigneusement sa jambe de la table. Pour finir, je nous allongeais délicatement sur le sol, après que j'eus retiré le plastique de ma verge.

Nous étions étendus depuis quelques minutes sur le dos, regardant le plafond d'un air un peu con et mielleux.

- Bella…

- Oui ?

- Ne refais pas tes seins.

Ma partenaire étouffa un rire avant de se redresser, se mettant sur son flanc et posant sa tête dans une main.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils sont parfaits, comme je te l'ai dit… Bonne taille, fermes, bien dessinés… Tu es une horreur pour les chirurgiens plasticiens. De ce que j'ai vu, tu n'as rien à changer. Beau visage, seins parfaits, corps de rêve et taille de guêpe… Franchement, on est trop con…

- Euh…

- On devrait tous se retourner sur toi, plutôt que sur les blondes sulfureuses aux gros seins.

- Edward, tu n'as pas besoin de…

- Non, je ne me force pas. Je te dis juste que si tu veux te faire une plus grosse poitrine, il faut que ce soit pour toi et pas pour les mecs dans mon genre…

- Pas dans ton genre, je me suis trompée.

- Non, tu ne t'es absolument pas trompée.

- Si, Docteur Cullen ! La preuve, vous venez de vous jeter sur moi et de me faire vivre la plus incroyable partie de jambes en l'air de mon existence…

- De ton existence, hein ?

Je lui offris un sourire arrogant alors qu'elle rougissait légèrement, baissant les yeux sur la moquette de mon bureau.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es gênée après ce que nous venons de faire ?

- Euh…

Coinçant sa lèvre entre ses dents, elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Soufflant doucement, elle se releva et attrapa son shorty pour le renfiler en vitesse. Bella entreprit ensuite de me cacher sa poitrine en remettant son carcan ainsi que son débardeur.

Je décidai de me relever alors qu'elle terminait de boutonner son jean. J'enfilai à mon tour mon boxer alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau et reprenait son sac.

Un sentiment de panique m'envahit. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Je voulais qu'elle reste encore un peu avec moi.

Voilà que je me transforme en gonzesse, qui veut apprendre à connaître la fille qu'il vient de retourner comme une crêpe !

- Bella !

- Oui ?

Elle avait une main posée sur la clenche…

Putain, elle allait partir comme ça, sans rien dire ?

- On pourrait se revoir ?

- Sérieusement ?

- Si je te le demande, c'est que je le veux.

- Mais tu m'as dit que ma poitrine n'était pas à refaire.

- Oui, euh… Mais, je pourrais t'en dire d'avantage lors d'un dîner et te prouver encore une fois que ton corps n'a pas besoin de changement.

- Tu veux que ça rentre dans ma tête ?

- Oui. Et puis…

- Oui ?

Elle me regardait dans les yeux alors que je m'approchais doucement d'elle. Je posai ma main sur la sienne, l'autre sur sa taille et me penchai à son oreille.

- Et puis, j'ai aimé notre petit… échange… J'aimerais voir si on pourrait faire mieux.

- Du sexe ? Je croyais que tu n'étais pas ce genre de type ?

- Tu n'es pas blonde et je te propose un dîner avant.

- Je ne sais pas trop…

- Bella…

Je m'approchai encore un petit peu, collant mon corps contre le sien. Je sentais l'odeur qui s'échappait de ses cheveux, fermant les yeux et soupirant légèrement.

- S'il te plait… Dis oui. Au pire, on ne se convient et on part chacun de notre côté. Tu n'auras plus affaire à moi et je ne te contacterai pas… Allez… Ose…

Un gémissement…

Je gagnais la partie.

Ah non ! Elle me pousse lentement, me lance un regard que je ne comprends pas et sort du bureau, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Je soufflais, déçu. J'avais eu le meilleur moment de sexe de ma vie et je n'avais pas su le retenir ! Franchement, quelle quiche… Elles sont toutes à mes pieds et celle que je veux apprendre à connaître, allez savoir pourquoi, refuse un premier rencard.

Je secouai la tête, encore dégoûté, et enfilai mon jean.

Je sursautai quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir brusquement. Je me retournai et souris grandement alors que Bella plaqua une main sur ma nuque et déposa un baiser fougueux sur mes lèvres. Nos langues se mélangèrent quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne mette fin à notre embrassade.

Elle souriait mystérieusement en reculant vers la porte, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je suppose que tu as déjà mon numéro… Au pire, tu as mon nom et mon prénom… Débrouille-toi pour m'appeler et je réfléchirai à ta proposition… Au revoir, Docteur Cullen.

- À très bientôt, Mademoiselle Swan…

Je lui lançais un dernier sourire alors qu'elle fermait de nouveau la porte.

Aux… Aux anges ?

Oui ! C'est ça ! J'étais aux anges… _(N/Popo: Bon bah si ça se passé comme ça, moi aussi je veux aller me refaire les seins!)_

**...**

**Et voilà pour ce petit OS ! J'espère que je n'ai perdu personne lors de cette lecture car j'ai déjà failli me perdre moi-même et ma Siamoise alors...**

**Je remercie ma Popo pour la correction et les commentaires de ce chapitre.**

_Je tenais également à faire une dédicace spécial à ma Yoro ! Une personne très important pour moi, depuis notre rencontre sur MSN... Tu es là quand je ne vais pas bien et tu me redonnes le sourire, tout le temps. Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé, lors de ma note de fin, dans l'épilogue d'Adultère. Encore une fois, je regrette et je m'en veux énormément alors j'espère me "rattraper" avec ce petit mot ! Je t'aime très très fort et j'espère que cet OS t'aura plu... A très très vite sur MSN (sauf si on s'y parle déjà dessus ^^) ! Gros Bizou_

**Voilà... Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il n'y aura pas de suite pour cet OS, pas la peine de demander. J'ai déjà trop de fictions en cours et je n'arrive plus spécialement à jongler entre toutes mes histoires. Je pense que vous vous en êtes rendu compte avec l'espace horrible qu'il y a entre les postes de chapitres, que ce soit sur Amour, scoop et mensonge / Insoupçonné / Comme son père ou encore Sa demi-soeur.**

**D'ailleurs, je vais de ce pas, écrire la fin de mon chapitre d'Insoupçonné (que je n'ai pas posté depuis plus de deux mois, il me semble) et ensuite, je me mets à la réalisation du chapitre 6 de Comme son père !**

**A très bientôt et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur cette petite histoire ! Le bouton ci-dessous adore que l'on clique dessus !**


End file.
